Confusion
by BreathlessBlueRabbit
Summary: Sentimientos confusos, incapaz de entenderse a sí mismo Kuroko se genera varios problemas a sí mismo, creyó estar bien pero no era del todo cierto. Yaoi KiKuro


_**Hola...mh, la verdad no me gusta escribir en primera persona D: de hecho qwq lo odio u_ú pero no fui capaz de escribirlo de otra forma :s simplemente se dio así qwq espero le guste ouo es algo corto eso si xd sigo sin poder escribir hard de ellos qwq y no sé :c pero bueh xd**_

_**~o~**_

No entiendo como pude enamorarme de él, en serio para mi es incompresible, no estoy acostumbrado a estos sentimientos, ya que siempre me mantuve alejado de ellos, pero ese idiota, ese estúpido rubio me hacía sentir extraño. Mis sentimientos desbordados, mi cerebro dudando, incapaz de aclarar cualquier cosa, me sumía cada día en una triste confusión.

Maldito seas, Kise-kun – me dije a mi mismo intentando conciliar el sueño como siempre fallidamente, ese estúpido no me dejaba dormir y el cansancio se volvía cada día más notorio- "¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?"- cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté forzarme a desviar mis pensamientos.

Otra noche más en la que fui incapaz de no pensar en el, domina mis sueños, mis pensamientos, mis palabras, todo en mi se ve influenciado por él, soy un estúpido, ni siquiera hemos podido conversar como es debido, balbuceos sin sentido llenan mi boca, estando frente a él no logro levantar la mirada, probablemente soy muy obvio pero no importa, yo no le intereso, después de todo una cantidad increíble de chicas estúpidas los persiguen todo el día. ¿Desde cuándo pienso así? Nunca fui capaz de maldecir a alguien, la forma en que mi mente se retorcía poco a poco por una persona que ni siquiera se interesaba en mi me perturbaba levemente, y rozando la desesperación me dediqué simplemente a observarlo, disfrutar cada sonrisa, cada gesto, que aunque no eran para mí me hacían inmensamente feliz.

El último entrenamiento de la semana llegaba a su fin, le eché una última mirada y suspiré, como siempre llevaba grabada en su rostro esa sonrisa idiota que mostraba cada día, la misma que causaba mi cansancio.

Tetsu –la voz de Aomine-kun me sacó de mis vacíos pensamientos- ¿Te sientes bien?

Aomine…kun-realmente me asustó, di un pequeño salto, de verdad estaba demasiado distraído, además de sentirme algo mareado-¿Sucede algo?

Eso quería preguntar-dijo pasando una toalla por detrás de su cuello- ¿Te sientes bien, estás pálido.

En realidad estoy algo mareado, no es algo grave…-mi vista se nublo momentáneamente- estar…

-o-

Desperté algo atareado y me encontré con el techo blanco de la enfermería, no me moví ni un centímetro, me sentía menos agotado que antes, probablemente el cansancio había provocado mi desmayo, suspiré, quería dormir un poco más así que cerré los ojos, su voz me hizo abrirlos, al principio creí que mi mente estaba jugando aun más cruelmente conmigo, hasta que lo vi junto a mí, la preocupación llenaba su mirada, su sonrisa ya no estaba y solo lo miré incrédulo.

Kurokocchi- frunció levemente sus labios al pronunciar mi nombre, me pregunté a mi mismo si quizás se sentía incomodo- ¿Te sientes algo mejor? –acaricio mi pelo y sentí algo de sangre albergarse en mis mejillas.

Kise-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- intente ser frío como siempre, en realidad me esperaba a cualquier miembro del equipo, menos a él.

Me preocupe mucho cuando vi que te desmayaste, los demás se fueron ya, pero quise esperar a que despertaras- me miraba de una forma extraña y eso me ponía nervioso.

De pronto noté que su mano sostenía fuertemente la mía, me estremecí levemente al mismo tiempo que mi sonrojo aumentaba hasta volverse muy notorio, él claramente lo noto, y no entendí porque pero sonreía extrañamente, mi nerviosismo aumentaba, trate de levantarme, pero fui empujado suavemente a la cama por sus fuertes brazos. Se acomodo sobre mí, sentía como si mi cara fuera a explotar por el calor que sentía en ella.

Ki-Kise…kun –mis palabras se entrecortaban por los nervios que tampoco me dejaban respirar- ¿...qué…haces?

No creas que no he notado la forma en que me miras, sé perfectamente lo que quieres- sonreía de medio lado, se inclino sobre mí y recorrió mi cuello con su lengua, me estremecí notoriamente y ahogué un suave gemido, mi manos que se encontraban ahora contra su pecho se aferraban fuertemente a su camisa. Su lengua jugo algo más en mi cuello para que al final él hiciera que nuestros labios se encontraran, poco pude hacer con mi inexperta lengua ente tal invasión.

Fui despojado de toda prenda al mimo tiempo que era obligado a sentarme en la pequeña cama de la enfermería, el también se deshizo de sus molestas ropas, y recorrió completamente mi pecho con sus manos, las mismas manos que llevaba tiempo deseando que me tocaran.

Las palabras no existieron, la habitación se llenó de nuestros gemidos y jadeos que se mezclaban con el rechinar de la delicada cama y el golpeteo que esta daba contra la blanca pared con cada embestida que mi cuerpo recibía, el dolor se mezclaba de forma increíble con el placer, mi cuerpo se veía invadido por sensaciones desconocidas que solo lograban que disfrutara más aquella situación, mis gemidos se ahogaban por la sábana que albergaba mi boca.

Teníamos que limpiar la habitación, yo aun me encontraba jadeando, Kise-kun se encargo de quitar las sábanas y ordenar un poco, los pasos de la enfermera se escuchaban por el pasillo, seguramente era hora de cerrar y teníamos que irnos.

Nunca existió entre Kise-kun y yo algo a lo que se pudiera llamar relación, simplemente eran encuentros fugaces. Cada noche mis ojos se inundaban pensando en que en realidad yo era simplemente un juguete, me sentía aún más estúpido que antes, y más aún por el hecho de que me sentía feliz cada vez que me encontraba con y sentía sus manos y su lengua jugar con mi cuerpo, solo era un juego para él, y yo me lo tomaba demasiado en serio.

En realidad, sin darme cuenta me hartaba poco a poco de la situación, no quería ser un juguete, pero no quería alejarme de él, no sé como, pero me armé de valor y lo encaré con todas mi fuerzas.

Kise- kun ¿No siente algo por mí? – sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero necesité preguntarlo.

Kurokocchi- su expresión era una mueca plagada de una asquerosa burla- creí que estaba claro desde el principio, tú sólo eres para mí alguien más con quien tener sexo- quizás no quería ser cruel, no, de hecho, quería serlo, de eso yo estaba completamente seguro- Lo siento.

¿De qué sirven unas disculpas vacías? –levante la mirada y lo miré fijamente, la sorpresa llenaba su rostro antes burlón, era una expresión graciosa- Te odio- dije, lo empujé y casi me fui corriendo, no podría seguir aguantando el torrente de lágrimas que luchaba por salir de mis ojos.

Afortunadamente las clases se encontraban por terminar, era nuestro último año en Teiko, me alegraba profundamente de no tener que seguir aguantando este confuso sentimiento de dolor que sentía cada vez que lo veía.

_**~o~**_

_**Sería :s espero le haya gustado u-ú qwq en realidad me estresé mucho escribiendo esto :c qwq y eso xd Gracias por leer (=n=)**_


End file.
